


cast your eyes to heaven (you get a knife in the back)

by Atanvarnie



Series: Flash sideways [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, He's not actually dead, Hurt/Comfort, Other, scenes inspired by anne with an E, scenes inspired by fun home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanvarnie/pseuds/Atanvarnie
Summary: What happens to the umbrella academy when Klaus' body is found(You don't have to read the first part in the series to understand this its just happier and klaus is alive)





	cast your eyes to heaven (you get a knife in the back)

**Author's Note:**

> Lets write a quick side piece to see how the academy is doing over six and a half thousand words later...

Eudora hated being the one to make phone calls in general but she really hated having to call someone and ask for them to come down to the morgue to check if the body they found did belong to their son, daughter, mother whatever relation it was. Having to make multiple phone calls because some idiot, she wasn’t going to even bother to learn the monsters name he didn’t deserve to be remembered, decided to shoot up a beach party and having to explain to grieving parents that their child wasn’t ever going to come home was worse. 

She stepped round one of the bodies moving to the one on the edge where a group of sobbing teenagers, _ god they looked so young _ , were trying to explain to Beamen that the guy who was lying there _ they couldn’t look at him without bursting into more tears, _ that he grabbed the attention of the shooter and was leading him away when everyone else was trying to hide. She couldn’t listen to the girl speaking trying to remember what he said ( _ what convinced the _ _ fucker _ _ shooter to follow him instead of going towards the bigger group of people) _because she could see an annoyance breaking into her crime scene.

Why couldn’t Diego just leave her scenes alone, he wasn’t a cop and his vigilante nonsense wouldn’t be of any help here. He had already bi-passed the group of teenagers, she couldn’t fault Beamen for not interrupting Diego’s stalk towards the bodies, he had something more important to do then deal with a former child _ superhero _who didn’t know when to stop.

He glanced down at the body and looked up towards her but it wasn’t his usual look of arrogance it was vacant like he didn’t see her. His head turned back to face the body in the quickest double take she’d seen before she managed to grab him, Diego had already moved to the body his hands pulling the body’s head to the side.

“How many times have I told you not to contaminate a crime scene” Eudora snapped at him moving forwards to pull him away from the corpse but something stopped her. Diego wasn’t moving at all in response to her it was like he was deaf and blind to everything but the body’s face “Diego.”

“N-n-n-no” Eudora pauses she had never heard him stutter before did he know him? “G-g-g-get up y-y-you c-c-ca-can’t” 

“Diego” she’d used that tone of voice before not just on Diego, it was meant to snap people out of their heads and get them to pay attention to her but when Diego turned to look at her for a second she realised this wasn’t him coming to a crime scene for some weird validation effort to prove that his abusive fucked up childhood was okay. This was grief even without the tears rolling down his face and his stutter she could recognise the empty pain shining in his eyes.

“Diego explain” how could he? He just stared at Klaus his baby brother pushing his long hair from his face. This wasn’t supposed to happen Klaus was meant to be off somewhere partying or sneaking back into their old house to steal something off dad and get some food from mom. He wasn’t meant to be still even in sleep he was always moving so he couldn’t pretend. He had to look at his brother’s body (Five disappeared and Ben, there wasn’t a body left to find for Ben.) 

It was wrong a dream a nightmare a fucked up lie. He couldn’t help but turn the body’s (_ it wasn’t Klaus) _ hands over showing hello and goodbye. (Someone else had a dumb sense of humour.) He pushed up the sleeve of that ridiculous black fur jacket coat thing _ it didn’t matter that Eudora was yelling at him he just needed to prove that it wasn’t Klaus. _

And there was that god forsaken tattoo the faded umbrella the one that matched his the one that their _ loving _ father gave them. Who the hell tattoo’s children when they are crying and sobbing just remembering how Alison sobbed sent a surge of rage pounding through his head she never cried like that _ she never needed to she didn’t get injured on missions _ he stopped he was thinking of that to not think of the body in front of him. Wait when exactly did Eurdora get in front of him, _ Klaus Klaus where is he, he can’t _

“Diego” Eudora tried to get him to pay attention to her. His breathing was erratic and why was he pushing one of the sleeves up, _ Fuck. _ His breathing was now going into a full blown panic attack, she could see Beamen stopping the group of teenagers trying to come closer. Gently grabbing Diego's hand she got him to release the grip he had on the sleeve and dragged him away from the corpse. Sitting in front of Diego so he _ couldn’t _see what was behind her she tilted his head up so he could look at her face.

“Follow my breathing” Diego could see her lips moving but he couldn’t hear anything over the screaming silence, the numbing buzz in his head _ Klaus was-- and there wasn’t enough air. _ He could feel his lungs burning as they tried to breathe his breath coming in faster and faster and his limbs were numb and his heart was racing and it hurt _ fuck it hurt _ and there’s no air and no Klaus and Eudora was tilting his head up but he couldn’t feel her touch there was just pain and hurt and no air. But Eudora was telling him to follow her and he could do that his world was numb and ash and an aching pain but he could follow her.

“In and hold it” she wasn’t sure how many times she told him this but his breathing was finally starting to calm down it was still shaky but he could breathe without hyperventilating. He was still crying silently and she wanted to get him away from the crime scene to a place where he could break down in private, but she couldn’t. He _ knew _the victim and was now had to be involved. She gave him a minute to settle but she could feel the looks Beamen was shooting her and the questions the teenagers must have and she needed to ask.

“Who was he?” Diego heard the unspoken not apology but the unspoken kindness that if she could change this she would but she had a job to do.

“Klaus Hargreeves” he managed to get out, but his voice was empty numb just like he felt, oh sure the anger and the rage was going to come back _ half the time that’s all he felt anymore _

“Shit your” _ fuck _she knew he wasn’t going to react if this was just someone he knew casually but he did sometimes talk about his siblings and even though they didn’t have a close relationship Deigo seemed to care more about Klaus his soft brother as he called him.

“Baby brother yeah.” He sounded so god damn defeated right she was going to deal with this at the station dragging him up by his shoulders she moved him towards her car leaving the rest of the crew to do their jobs. Beamen would end up telling her anything important she missed. This case was turning out to be a headache and a half already.

* * *

Seriously she leaves the room to get a drink and get her _ deserved _ fifteen minute break (the only break she seemed to be getting after several double shifts) and not even five minutes into it she had to come out because a shouting match has started and of course because Diego is involved she had to be involved honestly he might be hot but god he brings so much drama and extra work to her life. _ Wasn’t that just an awful thought his brother’s dead and all she can think about his how much work Diego was. _ She paused to breathe no this wasn’t just a thought she had today he was always like this and yes he might be _ raw _like there were words to explain the loss of someone he was annoying and self absorbed and his dead brother didn’t change that fact. It made her ache for him she hated to see him in pain and she wouldn’t wish this horror on anyone and she wanted so badly to hold him to stay with him but she had a job to do and he wasn’t going to make it easy. So she better get out there before things were thrown. 

She barely missed the paperweight that was thrown by her head and _ fuck that shit _ she stepped through into the room properly and the room went not silent, it never was, but quiet. Damn she was good and she was glad to know the rest of them knew it too.

“So” she asked cocking her eyebrow and letting a smirk paint her face this was her place and they were cutting into her break and she would be damned before they didn’t pay for this in retaliation “what exactly is going on here?” Diego opened his mouth to talk but she halted him with a wave of her hand looking towards the other person that was standing up.

“I am Klaus’ emergency contact, medical proxy and the person in charge of his will.” The lady stated her bright rainbow hair standing out from her white dress. “As such I am in charge of his funeral and making sure his wishes are carried out, I don’t see why I have to explain myself or Klaus’ decisions to anyone, including his brother.” She said with a pointed glance to Diego.

“How the hell do we know that’s true? You turn up out of nowhere and expect me to believe you? I’ve never seen or heard of you before and why would you have more authority than me I’m his _ brother _?” Diego had to but in his voice dripping venom. Great Eudora thought the rage has replaced the sorrow. 

“I don’t have to prove anything to you. I just have to let the police know and then make the arrangements he requested.” She answered her tone was cool and polite and Eudora started to move forward to remove Diego, because he was not going to take the lady’s tone well no matter what she said.

“Why should you make the decisions you don’t even care about him.” He snarled out damn it not quick enough with all the tables in the way.

“_ I _don’t care about him” the lady snarled out in return “I have been friends with Klaus for years I am the one he turned to. Not you, your weird ass abusive family has no right to interfere.” And there goes any last hope Eudora had about this not escalating. 

Stepping in between the two of them she called up all the authority she had. “You two are going to stop now. Diego the lady is right you need to go and tell the rest of your family what you know and we’ll turn up to tell you what happened once a full report is made.” Holding her hand up again to stop him from speaking “I will make sure that she gets your phone number and that you will be contacted for the funeral but for now you need to leave.” Diego glared at her yes she knew him but she wasn’t break the rules for him _ and he knew that. _God she really wasn’t paid enough for this bullshit. Directing the lady towards Beamen’s desk, he could deal with the lady she was going to take her break.

* * *

“How much for it then?” Diego had entered his childhood house hellhole and was hoping that he’d be able to have a conversation with mum before he had to hear his dear father’s voice, but since that wasn’t going to happen he turned away from Reginald’s office (mum wasn’t in the kitchen so he’d wandered upstairs to try and find her.) And joy of joy’s who should he find but Luther still trying to be daddy’s golden boy. He was so glad he was here he couldn’t fight _didn’t even know the fuckers name_ _him _but he could fight Luther. 

“Why are you here? You the reason why father has to shell out money?” Luther had no idea what was going on just that father was angry _ his voice went even colder than normal _ and he never wanted to on the other side of that _ he couldn’t if everyone if the others just did as _ _ dad _ _ father asked them to then their wouldn’t be an issue. _

Diego didn’t even bother to try responding red filled his vision and he stepped forward and punched Luther in the face, _ yeah it hurt his hands more but he couldn’t cover that up. _He followed through with a knee jab but the fucker was used to that and used his hands to block Diego’s knee uncaring of his bleeding nose and jabbed towards Diego’s ribs as Diego jumped back from his punch Luther couldn’t help but taunt. 

“So you did how much did you fuck up this time?” Typical Diego always fighting but there was no taunting back just rage, and as Luther grabbed and held on to the punch coming towards him Diego used his legs to try and kick Luther to the floor uncaring of Luther trying to break his fist. Seeing Diego’s hand twitch towards the knives strapped to his back Luther grabbed Diego by the shoulders still holding his fist in his hands, pinning Diego against his body. Spitting out the blood from his mouth Luther looked round to see mum standing at the end of the hallway a disappointed look on her face. 

“Boys. It’s so good to have Diego home but did you have to start a fight the second you saw each other?” Both Luther and Diego looked around sheepishly seeing the broken railing and the blood on the floor. “Go and clean up and I’ll have food ready for the two of you.” Stopping to cup each of their cheeks before turning around and walking downstairs towards the kitchen.

“M-m-m-mum” Diego managed to stutter out moving out of Luther’s grip and stepping forward when she turned around.

“Yes sweetie?” She had a smile on her face that was only ever directed at her children, Diego could tell she never had any warmth when looking at Reginald and he was going to break it.

“I-I-I’m i-i-i-it’s” he had to get it out but the words were stuck, he knew it was real he had _ seen it _but she hadn’t and- he was starting to work himself back into a panic attack and not here not in front of Luther. Diego’s arms came to rest on his mum’s arm.

“Remember Diego picture the word’s in your head.” Luther had stepped back from mum and Diego and was wiping the blood from his face something must of happened Diego only ever stuttered when something bad happened, but it had been a while since the last time he saw him, without father’s help he was probably stuttering over nothing. 

“K-Klaus is d-d-dead” his voice broke on the last word. Luther couldn’t believe it the annoying little scamp who was terrible at training but could always make them smile.

“What happened?” Luther demanded but Diego never turned around to face him he’s eyes were still on mum. “Did he overdose?” Everyone knew about Klaus’ drug habit but it didn’t ever seem to be something that could kill him, he was always bouncing back sneaking into the house to steal something. In fact this was probably a rouse so Klaus could come and steal some more.

“He was shot.” Diego’s voice was bitter and it burned inside to know that he would have had the same reaction as Luther that Klaus would have overdosed that he couldn’t blame Luther for that reaction a lie he was going to blame him anyway. 

“My hummingbird?” Mum’s voice interrupted him though, mum had started to call Klaus that after hearing Vanya talk about them, how they moved constantly and how bright and lively they were. Her voice was trembling Reginald had never bothered to program tear ducts for her but inside she was weeping her baby, her babies kept dying and she couldn’t do anything. 

“He was protecting a group of stupid fucking teenagers at a beach party.” He had to make sure that Luther knew it wasn’t because of drug that he was shot that he died like Ben did protecting people. 

“What’s with all this yelling. Number One, Number Two what do you think you are doing?” Reginald had come out of his office seething who did that brat think she was demanding money so he could host Number Four’s funeral to show the other’s what could happen if they didn’t obey. It seems his disappointment of a test subject could have a use after all since it brought Number Two back into the house. A shame though he had always thought Number Four had additional power’s beyond seeing the dead and the test’s in the mausoleum had concluded that he could survive subzero temperatures and starvation. He had planned on seeing if he could survive bodily harm but the drugs would have interfered with the tests. 

“Dad” Luther said his voice shocked “Klaus is dead” speaking it made it real for Luther he had grieved siblings before _ at least this time he didn’t have to see what little was left _. And there was no reaction on Dad’s face it was like he didn’t care. 

“Yes I know it seems that the funeral will be held off the academy grounds Grace go inform Pogo that he will not be able to attend.” And with that Reginald turned his back to his _ children _test subjects and walked towards his office not noticing and not caring about how they felt. How the three people behind him were left drowning in their grief. 

* * *

Vanya stared at her childhood home she didn’t want to be here, she got a call at her work _ was nothing sacred did they have to invade every part of her life, _telling her to come back to the academy and nothing else. But at least she got away from the condescending looks the other musicians gave her she had been stiff and cold and aching since this morning, since she woke up, and it made her music even worse. She did think that she had woken up in the middle of the night, terrified and in pain, but she still had to reach into her pocket and took her pills out, taking two and dry swallowing them, before walking inside she was anxious enough outside the building she needed the strength to walk through the door. She tried to think of the positives that she could see mum again and that she could see how she siblings turned out to make her book accurate. Not that they would notice she was there. 

The first person she saw waiting for her was Pogo the old chimp smiled _ sadly? _ at her she was never good at reading others facial expressions but she didn’t imagine Pogo was happy here with just Grace and dad for company. “Hello miss Vanya” she moved forward to meet him for a hug “the others are through here pointing to a door to her right. 

She walked through letting Pogo go in first, seeing the others sat around the table, Luther had a broken nose, so him and Diego had been here for more than five minutes. Alison was sitting prettily at the couch looking towards Luther and twirling her wedding ring it made sense that Alison was going to leave them all behind for her new life and why she didn’t bring her husband with her. Diego was throwing a knife up and down and Mum was in the corner fussing with her skirt when she saw Vanya she lit up slightly and moved across the room to hug her. It was nice to feel contact with people again as an actual hug and not just correcting students fingers, but she could of dealt without the anxiety of being back here and the ominous work call. 

Sitting next to Alison her sister smiled and nudged one of her arms against her with a slight smile. This was too much touching they never touched her she pulled her bottle out again to take another pill. Whilst she was taking her pill Alison looked at the glances between Pogo and others apart from Vanya and decided to speak up they dragged her away from her life and the silence was killing her. Sure Klaus wasn’t here yet neither was dad but she wasn’t expecting him to be here, she _wasn’t_ but they could catch him up when he got here, not having a house meant no telephone and so they’d have to hunt him down manually. “So why are we here then? Your phone call didn’t really say much?”

“Aren’t we waiting for Klaus?” Vanya asked it was weird not being the one they excluded for once though she did notice that Klaus was also left out _ except he’d be able to wriggle himself in he wasn’t as important as the others father made that clear but he got away with a lot more because he could get others to like him. Vanya had always thought that was more important than his power to see ghosts. _

“Ah Klaus is the reason why we are here.” Pogo answered that seeing the others were trading looks rather than speaking. 

“Why what happened?” Alison pressed wanting to know what happened. Why her life was disrupted and fuck this is what her therapist was trying to work on, something happened to her brother and all she could think of this inconvenienced her. 

“I’m sorry but Klaus is dead.” Alison froze and she could feel Vanya tense up beside her in shock and fuck the others knew THEY KNEW AND THEY DIDN’T TELL HER UNTIL NOW. And she knew she would feel the gnawing empty pit of grief soon but for now she could only feel rage that another of her brothers was taken from her and she didn’t know. That they waited to tell her. 

Vanya tensed they didn’t say that he didn’t. The logical side of her brain knew that they did no wonder they wanted the rest of them home. The others knew she could see it on their faces of course they would wait to tell her last. (It didn’t matter to them that Vanya urged on by the loss of Five snuck into Dad’s office one time when he went away trying to look at their birth records to see if there was someone out there who wanted her, and when she did manage to find them it listed that Number’s Four and Seven were twins. Sure they each had their favourite sibling Six and Five but Seven and Four were twins. It made her realise that part of her that felt different was him. That Klaus was the best at making her laugh. She didn’t tell him, she couldn’t she didn’t want her twin to ignore her. If he didn’t know then it wasn’t as bad.) 

“How?” Her twin was dead, her favourite brother was dead, and her kindest brother was dead. Four Five and Six, Seven was next leaving the perfect trio behind. No man is truly dead while his name is still spoken, her favourite author once said, and she felt that Seven was already dead and a husk was wandering around with her body. 

“He was shot” Luther answered he had read the report the police had given their father “luring a shooter away from a drug party. At least Klaus finally put his training to good use.” Alison stood up and walked around the table ignoring the knife that whizzed past Luther’s shoulders and how Diego was held back by Pogo, and Vanya’s silent outrage. She stepped in front of Luther smiling softly hiding her teeth looking at the expression on his face, like he wanted to be praised for what he said and punched him in the throat. 

“Hell yeah” Diego shouted out watching how Luther crumpled to the floor clutching his throat as he tried to breathe. He could see Vanya staring at Alison with an expression of awe yeah his sister was badass, she never had to fight preferring to use her powers unless someone really pissed her off. 

“Miss Alison there is no need for this violence” Pogo interrupted seeing that no one else in the room was going to. He was not happy with Luther’s comment either but now was not the time to fight, almost half of the children were dead, or missing Sir Reginald still insisted that young master Five was alive and would come back. 

Alison turned her back on Luther and Pogo, who had wandered over to help, and sat down next to Vanya refusing to talk to either of them, she wanted to know when the funeral was going to be before she left them. How could Luther who was always so kind to her say that about their brother. Yes she left she had too, this house was a nightmare after nightmare and she was going to be free. Why couldn’t he see that? Why did he have to stay. Why was he turning into their father. 

“When’s the funeral?” Vanya asked her voice was numb as it always was, emotionless Alison thought. Was it any wonder they left her out of things she was too delicate to join in training _ Alison ignored that none of them had super healing that Vanya could have joined in on other training then fighting each other. _ And Vanya never seemed to care about anything but her violin and even then she only seemed mildly interested. Alison had to remind herself that just because Vanya didn’t show her emotions she didn’t feel them, _ her therapist talked about autism and how it sounded like her sister had it and even if she didn’t being isolated from her siblings was bound to affect her behaviour. God it was so fucking hard to remember things esspically in this house where everyone seemed to imediatly fall back into old habits. _

“The funeral is in two days at the old church.” Pogo answered seeing that Luther was breathing fine and sitting up.

“At the church and not here?” Alison asked not wanting to linger on her thoughts and the last time they had a funeral it had taken place at the house.

“Yes well… It turns out young master Klaus had set up arrangements to how he wanted his funeral and as the executor of his will Victoria had to be convinced to let your father be apart of the ceremony but she was insistent that Klaus specified that church in his will.” Pogo said sadly.

“What about you?” Alison asked knowing that Pogo couldn’t leave the house, how could Klaus not think about Pogo. 

“I will have a ceremony here Miss Alison, they were quite insistent that Klaus’ wishes were to be followed. Young miss Victoria had to be bribed to let your father attend.” 

“Klaus not wanting dad to show up what a surprise. Anyway I’m gonna go I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Diego said moving towards the door wanting to leave their house before their father showed up.

“You’re not staying?” Alison asked? She was planning on staying in the house not wanting the paparazzi to follow her around,she wasn’t sure exactly what her father did to stop the press from lurking anywhere near the academy but she was going to take advantage.

“In this place no, I have my own place.” Diego stated before walking out the door, leaving the slam of the front door echoing through the hall. 

“I’m gonna go as well what time is it?” Vanya asked and turned towards Pogo.

“It’s at eight thirty in the evening miss vanya. I know that this is not the reunion I had hoped for but it is good to see you again.” Pogo answered as Grace hugged Vanya. 

With a small sad smile Vanya responded “you too Pogo, mum” and followed Diego out the door. 

“Be safe my Nightingale” Grace called out after her. “Are you staying my Superb?” This question was asked towards Alison who in the absence of her other siblings and the sadness of grief slipping through her rage had ended up near Luther, who didn’t flinch from her presence. He knew that his words had come out wrongly for Alison to react like Diego and he didn’t want to say something to set her off again, he was happy just to be in her presence. 

“Yeah mum I will.” Flashing her mum a smile.

“Great I’ll make cookies before I start dinner.” Grace turned and left and after a small shake of his head Pogo followed after remarking to Alison “that it was a shame you didn’t get her sooner your father wanted your help in convincing Victoria to have the ceremony a small private one.”

“Did her really?” Alison asked Luther.

“Yeah you know with your rumour thing, he wouldn’t have to pay to be apart of the funeral.” Luther answered he had overheard his father negotiating with Klaus’ friend and he was not happy with the amount he had to pay. 

“Oh... yeah” Alison smiled, she used her rumours to help get the things that she wanted why wouldn’t her father ask demand to do the same for him. It’s not like she hoped for a minute that he wanted her help because he trusted her, in her skills, he just wanted her powers. _ That’s all he ever wanted from them. _

* * *

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to check me the fuck out.” Diego glared at the rainbow haired woman from yesterday, Victoria he thought her name was. She was mocking their grief, it was bad enough that almost everyone was wearing bright colours and some of them were definitely skimpy club clothes. 

“These were the first word’s Klaus ever said to me.” She giggled slightly. “I was at this tiny wreck of a club and this curly haired teenager bust into center stage in a wedding dress, which was still pure white I don’t know how it stayed that way, and proceeded to grab me pull me through a building into the street, started a conga line, hijacked a bus full of nuns and convinced the driver and the nuns to drive 300 miles in the opposite direction stopping at three different rest stops, before he remembered to introduce himself. After that we ended continuing with the nuns for a week, throughout the country including getting the nun’s into roller derby.” Sometime during her speech she had started silently crying though her smile never slipped.

“I don’t think anyone here had a normal introduction to Klaus though I know he wasn’t always the one leading the mischief. I can see you over there Michael and I know you were the one to start the fairy floss incident.” A cheer went up in the audience as most of the crowd turned to look at a drag queen with truly impressive glasses give a mock bow. “Klaus came to me to be his lawyer a few years ago and no it was not because he got arrested because of the frog incident he actually got off that, scott free.”

“Bullshit” someone interjected.

“Honest I think he must have gotten a bunch of newbie cops or the luck of the devil for that because honestly after the running, and the hiding he didn’t even get a warning. However he was insistent that he wanted specific things for his will first of all the brighter the better, and thank you for that.” 

Most of the Hargreeves siblings looked at each other awkwardly, Diego didn’t actually own anything that wasn’t black, Luther had helped Alison order a black dress and suit for them to wear. It was Vanya who was dressed appropriately surprisingly, she had gotten the church early knowing that Klaus had hated the graveyard and wanted to know why her brother had chosen this place, when a group of women had appeared all of them colourful and bright. There was this one girl Vanya couldn’t take her eyes off she was short with a shaved head and a bright blue and purple plaid shirt and she was just everything Vanya didn’t know she wanted. They looked at her and asked what she was doing that her black outfit wasn’t right to celebrate Klaus’ life. She wasn’t sure exactly what they said but they draped her in scarves and enfolded her into their group.

“First reason Klaus wanted his funeral here was to and in his words extract as much money from daddy dearest as possible which I did.” She had a vicious grin on her face. “Which is to be used on things he’d hate so thank you Reginald Hargreeves,” she mimed holding up a glass of champagne and tilting towards him “for money to help with halfway houses and support for homeless and addicted LGBT teens and adults.” This was met with thunderous applause from the crowd.

A group of teenagers wearing black and red eyed appeared at the edge of the church grounds, Klaus had insisted that whenever possible the funeral should be in the open air, “Hello strangers you are welcome here.” They looked familiar to Diego but he couldn’t place where he had seen them.

“Is this the funeral for K-Klaus the one who sav-” One of the boys said breaking down crying.

“Welcome friends” someone in the audience who was dressed as a sunflower greeted them and gathered them into their group.

“Second well this isn’t a reason why Klaus wanted his funeral here specifically but I can’t tell you that until later, but Klaus would of wanted his funeral to be happy. We know that ghosts exist and though most are yelling screaming people Klaus did tell of some calm ones and though Klaus will never be calm, he will be here watching us, so talk and be merry for me Klaus lived his life to confirm Miss Brontë’s words. For now I remember that the real world was wide, and that a varied field of hopes and fears, of sensations and excitements, awaited those who had the courage to go forth into its expanse, to seek real knowledge of life amidst its perils.” 

Her tears increased and she started to sob, “I can not say do not be sad, because I am and I miss the lightness Klaus brought into my life. But we are not just gathered here to mourn but to reminisce and remember the good times and the bad. He would often come back and crash at my place after months of silence. But he made me smile and laugh and my world was better for knowing him, and for knowing you guys. Strangers I have never met before, I hope we can become friends but most importantly remember that Klaus lived and he is still here with us we cry and mourn and remember and celebrate.”

“The party will continue as we follow Michael to the reception but first the reason why Klaus wanted his funeral to be here. We all know that Klaus could see ghosts and that he was terrified of them was willing to do anything to make them go away.” Victoria had stopped crying her face twisted with rage “But the reason why he was claustrophobic was because in all his wisdom Reginald Hargreeves decided the only way Klaus could learn to control ghosts was by locking his eleven year old son in a mausoleum for hours if not days at a time. Incidentally the mausoleum is in this very graveyard and is home to the remains of the criminally insane.”

There was a silence that was only broken by the occasional hiccuping sobs. And then a palpable rage filled the area as everyone turned to look at Reginald. The other members of the umbrella academy had different reactions, Luther turned to glare back at the people staring daggers at his father, they didn’t know what training was necessary their father was only doing what was best for them. Alison however was just numb her training was learning just what to say to bend people to her will and seeing exactly what limitations that had, it didn’t matter to her father if her voice was horse and she couldn’t speak anymore then she just had to train until the rest of her body was just as sore, she couldn’t imagine being locked in place for days. She remembered though when Klaus would return from trips with father and she was so jealous because he got to be out of the house, but he was going somewhere worse and she didn’t realise. Diego wanted to throw things he had always envied Klaus with his special training sessions and the interest their father showed, he knew it was dumb his training was to throw knives round his siblings but somehow everyone of them believed Klaus’ training wasn’t as bad what could ghosts do to him _ apart from making him loose his mind. _ Vanya automatically reached for her pills before she stopped herself, she couldn’t take them, she just thought of Klaus and she _ just couldn’t _ even though her father was going to be furious with her. She had tried once in solidarity with Klaus to go sober but when her father found out she shivered, but she was remembering being locked in a room somewhere cold and scared. Was she really remembering what Klaus went through? 

Suddenly rain started to fall wispy and light but there wasn’t a cloud in sight. And Vanya was feeling scared and angry and she was going to do something she couldn’t scream at her father he had conditioned his children to well for that. But she could play, she stood up and moved towards one of the covered tombs and got out her violin, she didn’t have any music on her and she was going to make a mess of it but she was going to play at her twins funeral and she didn’t care who heard her. She did notice but didn’t really pick up on the group she had joined earlier of them following her making sure her father couldn’t see her. And she started to play and her anger came out in quick strokes as her fingers lead her through Vivaldi’s winter. The violin solo which she would never attempt to play and she was nailing it her anger was coming out in the harsh fast strokes. She didn’t think she just felt. 

  
She didn’t notice the rain suddenly fall harder as black storm clouds filled the sky, as Klaus friends joined in screaming and dancing. Not noticing as they forced Reginald to the outskirts of the group but made him stay long enough to watch them as they burnt the mausoleum, and watch as the group declared vengeance with their eyes. Reginald left with Luther, Alison stayed on the edge of the group with Grace who held her hand and wouldn’t stop mumbling about her shrike, her hummingbird, her peregrine. Diego had followed his father and Luther to the edge wanting to make sure Reginald left, part of him was angry that neither of them tried anything he would have loved to punch Luther again.


End file.
